


The Boy in the Iron Mask

by DigitalGuardian



Series: Sanji and the Strawhats [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Child Vinsmoke Sanji, Devil Fruit shenanigans, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nakamaship, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGuardian/pseuds/DigitalGuardian
Summary: Sanji never meant to hide anything from his crew, he just thought it was better if the past stayed buried. Then the boy in the iron mask appeared, bringing Sanji's ghosts to the decks of the Thousand Sunny. Sanji x Nakama centric
Relationships: Brook & Vinsmoke Sanji, Franky & Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nico Robin & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper & Vinsmoke Sanji, Usopp & Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Sanji and the Strawhats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098218
Comments: 17
Kudos: 230





	1. The boy who didn't exist

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I've been apart of the AO3 community for a while but I have never gotten around to understand the posting format. I figured why not try now. For those who use both Fanfiction and AO3, this story is cross-posted with my Fanfiction account.
> 
> The Boy in the Iron Mask is a mostly cannon compliant story where the Strawhats learn a bit about Sanji's past before the Whole Cake Island Arc. This is set before Punk Hazard and the Strawhats are adjusting to the New World.
> 
> I like past reveal stories because of the reactions and interactions from the other characters. I also like the de-aged trope for similar reasons. I hope the dialogue is organic and the Strawhats make reasonable conclusions with the information that they know.
> 
> The point of this story is not to summarize Sanji's past but the nakamaship between the cook and the crew. I tried to make sure each Strawhat had a presence within the story. Some characters do get more focus than others but they are all involved.
> 
> 1/8/2020
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda

He appeared after a rainfall.

Shortly after the New World, the Strawhats had found themselves bombarded by marine ship after marine ship. The Strawhats pirates were easily capable of fending of the marine vessels but it was tiring regardless.

Zoro stretched his muscles that mildly ached from the fighting. Not too long ago they had been in the middle of dinner. It had been pouring hard rain for the majority of the day and the pirates were glad to enjoy a warm and delicious meal together. That was until the marine ship arrived to claim their bounties, putting dinner on hold. No one was more displeased about missing out on food than Luffy. Least to say, the marines did not last long despite the captain boasting about having a new devil fruit ability.

After the battle, the Strawhat Pirates were wet, cold and hungry. Even Robin expressed irritation towards the unfavorable weather. The only boon was that the grey clouds finally broke after the battle and the rain stopped falling. Usopp, Chopper and Luffy cheerfully jumped in the puddles forming on the Sunny's grass.

Zoro yawned, wanting to finish dinner so he could nap. Usopp screamed (as he would later defend, a very manly scream) and Zoro drew his swords.

Usopp had fallen on his butt, pointing a finger at the main mast. Everyone was hesitant, wondering if a marine had managed to slip aboard their ship.

A head poked out from the mast. Zoro wasn't sure what to make of it. Whoever it was behind the mast was wearing some sort of iron helmet. It looked like a solid piece of armory. Zoro wondered how easily he could cut through it. The visor was a black empty void, shielding the wear's eyes completely.

True to Luffy's nature, the captain demanded to know who boarded his ship without permission. When the intruder decided to hid behind the mast without responding, Luffy marched right up. Zoro heard a single squeak as Luffy chased the intruder around the mast who shrieked and flailed when Zoro's captain caught him and hefted him into the air.

It was a child. A really small child. He struggled silently in Luffy's hands.

"Oh my," voiced Brook. "Do you think he came from the marine ship?"

"It would be odd for such a little guy to be out with the marines." Usopp mentioned.

Luffy cocked his head to side, confused. "Who are you?"

The child in the iron helmet just struggled harder. Scratching at Luffy's hands.

"OW! OW! OW!"

Luffy dropped him. The weight of the helmet made the boy's head hit the grass with a bounce but the child managed to scramble under the mast's bench. Luffy dropped to his belly, to glare at the kid.

"That hurt, yah'know?"

The child uncurled himself to peer out at Luffy. Still the boy did not speak. He proceeded to press himself further against the mast as if he would merge with the wood itself.

Nami took charge of the situation. "We still need to get clear of the enemy ship. Franky! Take the helm!"

"Sure thing, Nami-sis!" And the cyborg was off to the steering wheel.

"Chopper and I will work with the kid. The rest of you scram!" Nami yelled, turning to the one member who she expected to follow her command without hesitation, "Sanji."

Sanji, for all the time since the boy was discovered had been eerily silent, blinked at her, "Yes?"

Nami was slightly taken aback at the subdued energy of the cook. Maybe the fight had been harder than she thought. "Can you get a plate of food? Maybe we can coax him out."

Instead of obeying her with a fury of twirling and hearts, Sanji opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but thought better of it. He gave a small bow, "As you wish, Nami-swan."

Sanji walked to the galley. Nami kneeled down beside Chopper. The child seemed to notice that most of the pirates had left the immediate area but still did not leave the perceived safety of the bench. Nami smiled warmly at him.

"Hi there," she greeted with all the friendliness she could muster. "I'm Nami and this is Chopper. What's your name?"

The child did not reply.

Chopper carefully stepped forward. "I'm a doctor. I want to check to see if you have any injuries so you have to come out from under the bench, okay?"

At this the boy checked his own body as if he was searching for any injuries. Chopper and Nami waited patiently for the boy to finish. It was several minutes before the child turned his attention back to them and shook his head. Chopper frowned, wondering if the boy had actually looked himself over for wounds. It certainly wasn't typical behavior for someone at his age. And what were the chances that the boy didn't miss anything? Chopper shared a look with Nami to communicate his concerns.

Nami decided for a different approach. "We're not going to hurt you. I promise. We want to help."

The boy continued to stare.

"Where did you come from?"

"…"

"Were you on that marine ship before?"

"…"

"Do you know who we are?"

"…"

Nami frowned a little. No matter what question she asked, she would receive no reply from the quivering form.

"Any luck?" Sanji asked as he appeared at her side.

Chopper shook his head sadly. "The kid won't budge."

Sanji took a deep inhale from his cigarette and handed Nami a cup and a straw. It wasn't from tonight's dinner but from the leftover soup Sanji had provided to Robin when she came down with the flu several days ago. It was a light soup but delicious none the less though Nami was confused to why Sanji put it in a cup instead of a bowl.

The smell was enticing. So much so that it made the boy lean closer to sniff the air.

Nami smiled, pushing the cup of soup close to the bench. "Would you look at this! Soup just for you! But here on this ship we have _manners!_ We don't eat from under benches!"

Slowly, the boy crawled out from under the bench. He marked where every person was on the ship as he proceeded until he was before the cup. Reaching up behind him, the boy struggled with his helmet.

"Do you need help?" Chopper asked.

The boy tucked his chin as if to say yes.

"Okay, I'm going to come over then." Chopper explained every movement he did as he approached the child in the attempt not to scare him.

Sanji watched Chopper fiddle with the back of the helmet. Instinctively his hand went to run his fingers through his yellow locks of hair. "I don't think that will do any good."

Nami tilted her head up towards him. "Sh! You'll jinx it."

Sanji shifted uncomfortably.

Chopper looked at them with dread. "I can't get it off."

The boy's shoulders slumped, resigned. Sanji just pointed to the straw. "I figured. The straw should bend through the mask. Try it."

The boy fiddled with the straw and managed to thread it between the metal and took a tentative sip. The three strawhats watched the boy as he repeated the process. Half way through the meal, he hiccupped. This was followed by a sniffle. Tears dripped down from under the mask and into the soup.

"Stop crying."

The boy flinched under Sanji's harsh words. Nami elbowed his knee. "Be nice, this kid's obviously been through a lot."

Luffy took this opportunity to invade the little boy's space. "What do you think? It tastes awesome right? Sanji makes the best food!"

The masked boy turned his attention to the blond man towering over him.

"I'm Luffy! And this is my crew. You're a bit of crybaby but I like you," said Luffy with a smile but frowned when the boy didn't reply. "It's hard to tell what you want with the helmet on."

Before the boy could react, Luffy grabbed the mask and yanked. The boy choked and Luffy pulled. In a blink of an eye, Sanji dashed forward and kicked Luffy in the head. The rubber man was sent right into the railing.

"Are you an idiot!?" Sanji yelled, "THIS. DOESN'T. COME. OFF." Sanji poked the kid in the mask, accentuating his words. The kid's head bobbled with each poke.

Nami punched Sanji, pile driving him right into the ground. She scooped up the boy into her arms for protection. "YOU'RE NO BETTER!"

The boy looked awkward in Nami's arm, holding on to his empty cup for dear life. Calming down, Nami took a moment to examine the boy herself. While there was a mechanism to allow for the hinge to loosen and the jaw of the helmet to drop there was no other signs of how to take it off. It was less of a helmet and more of a mask, one that made it impossible to even distinguish any features above the boy's nose from the overhanging shadows. Nami sighed.

Robin, Brook and Franky watched the crew interact with the boy from the upper deck.

"I super don't get it. Did he come from the marine ship?" Franky asked.

"He could have been a stowaway." Brook offered.

"Perhaps the navy changed the age for recruiting." Robin speculated.

"If that is true, _that_ is much too young." Brook murmured.

"It can't be helped!" Luffy announced. "He's a mystery kid."

"He's a KID! A _normal_ kid!" Nami shouted, slapping her captain over the head.

"Far from it," Sanji muttered into the grass and stood up. "Oi, you want seconds?"

The boy jumped a little. He looked to Sanji and then to his cup. Shaking, he held it out.

"Look, you're scaring him." Nami said, taking the cup and handing it to Sanji. "Can you go reheat dinner? I'm starving."

"Anything for you Nami-swan," Sanji spared the boy one last glance who quickly looked away from him. "Che." Sanji blew out a puff of smoke and walked away.

Nami place her free hand on her hip. "Honestly, what's gotten into him?"

"I can see why Sanji-san is being mean." Brook said, observing how the boy was looking straight down into Nami's cleavage.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"That boy is very lucky." Brook said sagely and took a sip of tea. "To be between the valley of the gods."

Nami's eye twitched. She took her shoe and, with expert snipership that could make Usopp jealous, nailed Brook right in the skull.

"Yoho!" Brook uttered as he toppled over.

"Men," Nami grumbled. Brook's comment couldn't be more wrong. Sure, the boy in the mask was letting her hold him and looking down at her breasts but it seemed like a result of him not wanting to look at _them._ The boy still hadn't touched her even to give himself stability. The boy kept his hands clasped together, playing with his own fingers nervously. His shoulders were hunched in as if he was trying to make himself as small as possible in her arms.

Nami gave him a comforting pat on his back. "Let's go finish dinner and then we'll have Chopper look at you."

When the Strawhat pirates returned to the galley, Sanji had reheated the meal and put out some booze for them. Sanji watched them eat from the counter, especially the boy seated between Chopper and Nami. Everyone was tired from the battle and they were hungry so no one noticed when Sanji slipped out the door. No one but the one-eyed swordsman.

Sanji closed the door carefully behind him before slumping against the door with all of his weight. His legs had been wanting to give out on him the moment he saw the boy. Relighting his cigarette, Sanji took a moment to calm his nerves. Leaning his head against the door, Sanji looked up at the stars that were appearing across the dark navy sky.

Why was _he_ here? It should be impossible.

 _He's_ dead.

It must be some New World trick. Why else would _he_ be here? Could it have been from the devil fruit user? Sanji hadn't said anything when he was hit by the pirate's beam but nothing happened so he didn't think anything of it. That made sense, Sanji was hit by a devil fruit user's beam and _he's_ here.

If _he's_ from a devil fruit ability then _he_ must be some sort of effect. Usually devil fruit abilities don't last long so Sanji just had to wait until _he_ disappeared. The only problem was making sure his crew didn't discover who _he_ was. There was no need to dredge up the past. Sanji knew it was cowardly to hide this from his crew. A crew that he considered nakama. A crew he would die for but this was a part of his past he could never share. Taking one last breath of nicotine, Sanji returned to the galley and the Strawhat crew. After all….

Vinsmoke Sanji died when he was nine years old.

**~~ALL~~BLUE~~**

_He_ wasn't going away.

It had been a full day since _he_ appeared and the boy was still here.

After dinner, the boy promptly went to sleep so Chopper waited until after breakfast the following day to examine the boy leaving Sanji to have a sleepless night fretting over what the reindeer would find in his examinations.

Sanji counted his blessings when Chopper discovered that the boy had no additional injuries. On the other hand, Chopper hypothesized that the boy did not come from, as he said, "a nice place." _His_ skin coloration indicated that _he_ hadn't been getting enough sunlight. Paired with the iron mask on the boy's face and _his_ fearful behavior around adults Chopper was sure the boy was held in a dark place against _his_ will. Sanji's heart nearly stopped at the accuracy of Chopper's guess with the few details he had.

Dear Nami-swan was completely endeared to _him_ and decided that the crew would help _him_ recover. Luffy fully agreed with the idea and so _he_ was a permanent resident of the Thousand Sunny until _he_ disappeared.

Sanji decided the best thing for everyone was to let the devil fruit take its course. _He_ wasn't speaking anyways so Sanji tried to convince himself that everything would be fine. He just had to act normal and unfazed by _him._

Unfortunately, Sanji masterplan lasted a grand total of a half hour.

After Chopper's examination, the boy in the iron mask either clung to Nami or Robin for protection. Sanji brought out a snack for his lovely ladies and tried not to be jealous that _he_ was allowed to sit between Nami's legs as she sunbathed on her deck. What was worst was _he_ laid that ugly, heavy mask on Nami's delicate skin. Mustering up his gentleman suave, Sanji approached.

"You snack, mellorine~" Sanji placed the orange jello on the table beside her. The boy in the mask raised his head in interest.

Nami glanced up through her sunglasses. "Thanks Sanji," She took a bite, "This is delicious!"

"As a cook, it sends my heart running when I hear such compliments from you." Sanji swooned.

"Could you get one for him?"

"Huh?"

"The kid,"

Sanji was unable to hide his frown. "He can wait like the rest of the shitheads."

"Sanji," Sanji cringed hearing such a disapproving tone coming from the navigator.

"Right away,"

A bit subdued, Sanji spun on his heel and walked away. He did not expect _him_ to slide off Nami's chair and follow him. Sanji gritted his teeth and sped up as he descended the stairs. Of all the places for the damn swordsman to sleep, it had to be the bottom of the stairs. Sanji kicked Zoro a little viscously.

"Move shitty marimo. You're blocking the stairs."

Zoro yawned. "I was here first."

Out of the corner of his eye Sanji could see _him_ walking right along to the top of the stairs. If Zoro wasn't going to move then Sanji would make him. So Sanji brought his heel right down into the swordsman's gut, perhaps harder than he usually did but Sanji couldn't deny it was a little satisfying.

Zoro was on his feet, two of his swords drawn. He snarled. "Dart-brow. What the hell?!"

"You gonna cry?" Sanji asked as he walked towards the galley.

Sensing an incoming attack, Sanji raised his leg. The black sole of his shoe hit steel and the match was on. Sanji released all his pent of frustration and stress on Zoro, lashing out harshly with each kick. Zoro met Sanji's violence at the same level as they brawled across the grass.

Zoro stumbled back when Sanji landed a solid heel to his chin.

The battle paused.

The crewmembers on deck were now watching what should have been a normal brawl with concern. Leveling the cook a hard stare, Zoro spit out a bit of blood and pulled out Wadou. Both men leapt at each other, full intent on getting the final blow on the other.

Without warning, the boy in the iron mask stumbled on the stairs. With _his_ head far heavier than the rest of _him,_ the boy was sent toppling down the stairs and right into the swordsman's path. In a moment of quick thinking, Zoro managed to avoid stepping on the boy but he lost his balance. He was falling at Sanji, swords ready to skewer him. Sanji tried to abort his attack as Zoro tumbled over him but his leg was still moving on its original course.

In an instant, Luffy was there. He parried both their attacks, sending his crew members crashing into opposite sides of the deck. Sanji stayed on the ground breathing heavily. In that last moment, before Luffy interfered, the swordsman tried to turn his swords away from Sanji but Sanji couldn't change the trajectory of his kick. If Luffy - If Luffy hadn't been there... Sanji would have kicked Zoro's arm and kicked his sword right into his nec-

Sanji jerked his head up. The green haired bastard was rubbing his head but he was unscathed. The cook froze seeing Luffy standing in the middle of the deck, _he_ was in between his captain's legs. Luffy did not look happy. The rest of the crew had gathered at the fringes, confused and unsure.

No one got a chance to say anything as something hit the Sunny hard. Everyone scrambled to stay on their feet and the Sunny rocked side to side. A shadow overtook the ship as the black and white sea king rose from the ocean waters.

" _EEEEEEE!_ " Nami and Usopp shrieked.

"I can't believe my eyes. Though I don't have any. Yohohoho!" Brook gave a terrified laugh before a wave of ocean crashed into him.

The sea king's body slammed into ship. Franky ran down from the helm. "It's trying to capsize the Sunny!"

"MEAT!" Luffy cheered. "Let's eat it!"

Zoro grinned, already fully recovered. "Aye, captain!"

The captain and the swordsman launched themselves at the sea king. The sea king flailed when Luffy's punch knocked it back and Zoro gouged three deep cuts into its body. The failing only rocked the Thousand Sunny more and created waves that dosed the remaining crew members on the decks. Sanji gripped the railing tightly to not be thrown off. He quickly surveyed the rest of the crew. Nami was hanging onto Usopp's hair for dear life. Franky had Chopper with a sopping wet and limp Brook cradled in his arms. With Robin inside the library, everybody was safe.

A flash of white was all Sanji saw when _he,_ too weak to get a grip on the grass, slid right into the churning water below. Sanji's leg twitched, instinctively wanting to go after _him_ as he did whenever one of the devil fruit users went overboard but he didn't.

This was probably for the best. Because _he_ was around, Sanji was vulnerable, his secrets right in plain sight of his unknowing crew. Zoro was a directionless neanderthal on his best days but he was nakama and Sanji nearly kil _ **\- hurt**_ his nakama because of him. _He_ wasn't real anyways, just an effect of a devil fruit, probably disappeared the moment _he_ hit the water. Sanji tried to convince himself that he was content with thinking that.

But Luffy had to screw that up.

Luffy was still in the air when he saw the boy in the iron mask fall right overboard.

"Hang on!" Sanji's eyes widened when he saw Luffy's fling his rubbery arm and grabbed the Sunny's railing. "Gum gum ROCKET!"

Luffy rocketed himself into the water after the boy. Sanji cursed and dove in after his idiot captain.

It was slightly terrifying and amazing to see how the part of the sea king sticking out of the water really was just like the tip of an iceberg. The fish was humongous, Sanji couldn't even see the end of it. Even his captain would have trouble eating all of it, that same captain that was sinking to the inky darkness below.

Sanji swam after captain. The water grew colder as he descended deeper. It was like Luffy was sinking faster than normal. Finally Luffy was in his reach and Sanji managed to grab his ankle. Sanji now understood why Luffy was heavier. Though Luffy had been weakened by the water, his arms were wrapped tightly around _him._

Sanji brought them back to the surface, gasping for air when they reached it.

"Sanji!" Usopp shouted. Sanji grabbed the rope that was thrown to him. Franky held onto the other side and with one strong pull, yanked all three of them back onto the deck.

Chopper was on them immediately. Seeing the boy coughing out the water and sitting up, Chopper turned his attention to Luffy. He leaned in to feel for air being expelled from Luffy's mouth.

"Not breathing!" Chopper announced. Sanji felt his heart leap to his throat. Chopper transformed into his Strong Point and slammed a fist down onto Luffy's chest. Luffy's lips puckered as all the water was forced from his lungs. Luffy sat up and stuck out his tongue.

"The ocean's way too salty,"

The tension Sanji had completely melted hearing this and collapsed down beside him. "Then don't inhale it, you shitty captain,"

"Shishi. Ah, the meat!"

"It got away," Zoro said.

Luffy flopped back on to the grass. "Awww. I wanted to eat it."

"OW!" Franky struck his pose. "Better luck next time."

Luffy kicked his legs out like a child having a tantrum. "But I wanna eat it!"

"Should've helped marimo catch it," Sanji chided.

Luffy puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. "Then mystery kid would have drowned."

"YOU WOULD HAVE DROWNED TOO!"

Luffy ignored him and lifted the boy to his feet. "Hey, you okay?" Luffy asked knocking on the mask.

A sneeze was his only answer.

"My, what happened out here?" Robin asked when she joined the rest of the crew on the grass.

Nami sighed. "Don't ask."

"Dinner got away," Zoro replied.

"That's unfortunate but at least the ship wasn't split in two," said Robin.

Sanji sighed. He really needed a cigarette.

**~~ALL~~BLUE~~**

It was later in the evening when Sanji finished cleaning up the kitchen. He was being a little bit more meticulous in ensuring everything was absolutely spotless but he needed something to keep his mind occupied. After the kitchen was clean, Sanji promptly whipped up a cup of tea. He walked through the dim corridor, surrounded by the gentle smell of the warm drink and wisps of smoke from his cigarette.

He stopped before the library door. The door was cracked slightly, allowing light to pour into the black hallway, confirming Sanji's suspicions. Preparing to put on his cookly charm for Robin and treat her to a special soothing tea for her to enjoy during her evening reading, Sanji paused when he heard Robin talking.

"What would you like to read?"

Sanji muttered a "che" under his breath. He had forgotten that Nami had passed _him_ off to Robin after dinner so she could enjoy a soak in the bath. Unsure if he could really evade suspicion from Robin if _he_ was present, Sanji leaned against the wall. He listened to the sound of books being shuffled around for several minutes.

"How about this?" Robin offered. "It's from a North Blue tale book, Sora and the Germa Kingdom. I believe this was inspiration for a comic book."

Sanji could hear just how violently _he_ shook _his_ head from how the mask rattled. There was more shuffling of books as if _he_ was determined. Robin stayed quiet until _he_ made _his_ choice.

Robin hummed in improvement. "That is an interesting choice."

Sanji could hear them moving around before settling down for story time.

Robin spoke again. "Have you heard of the All Blue before, Mystery Boy?"

He decided not to disturb Robin's reading tonight.

**~~ALL~~BLUE~~**

After being rescued from drowning, the boy in the iron mask was more comfortable around the men on the ship. _He_ held particular interest in Luffy and Luffy was ecstatic to have another playmate during the day. Chopper would occasionally take the boy for a short checkup before returning _him_ to his captain. If the boy wasn't with Luffy or Chopper than _he_ would still likely be with one of the women on the ship.

Brook and Franky still intimidated the boy and Zoro didn't really stick around for the boy to get attached. Sanji occasionally found himself with a shadow. It was usually when the cook was making his way to the galley to do meal prep when he would sense _him_ following him. One glare would send _him_ running back to Nami's arms. It went on for two days like this and _he_ still wouldn't disappear.

Sanji felt like he was constantly waiting for a hammer to fall and demolish his sense of normalcy. Nami had already tried to pick the lock to no avail much to the irk of her thief's pride. Now Franky and Usopp were devising ways to get the helmet off without hurting the boy. Sanji's time was limited. On one of his increasing smoke breaks, Luffy came to pester him.

"Sanji! I'm bored!" He called.

"Go bother marimo then."

"He's training." Luffy said, draping himself over Sanji.

"I need to work." The cook tried to walk away, dragging his flexible captain along with him.

"You've been no fun since we found the mystery kid." Luffy grumbled into his shoulder. Sanji paused, unsure if Luffy was being annoyingly insightful or if he was just complaining. Either way, Luffy was right. Sanji had been on edge since _he_ showed up. He was so worried that his nakama might learn something about him that they shouldn't. Sanji thought he was hiding it well but he guessed it wasn't enough because his oblivious captain noticed.

"Wanna see how high I can kick you as a balloon?" Sanji asked.

Luffy grinned like a madman. Finally releasing his cook, Luffy sucked in as much air as he could take. Satisfied with his sphere shaped captain, Sanji did a couple experimental kicks. Luffy pressed his lips together in an effort to not laugh while was bounced gently off of Sanji's knees. Soon Sanji added more strength for each contact and Luffy would rise higher into the air. It was admittedly a little fun to use Luffy as a giant ball. Sanji didn't even notice _he_ came out with Chopper.

Sanji kicked Luffy high enough to wind up his leg back and kick Luffy up the moment the ballooned captain came back down. Luffy soared into the air until he was just a tiny dot in the sky. Sanji waited patiently. Luffy whizzed around sporadically through the blue sky, laughing and expelling all the air he had managed to hold in. Eventually he dropped back down to the deck of the Thousand Sunny with a bright smile on his face.

"Shishishishi! That was fun!"

Sanji smiled slightly, glad that he was able to please his captain. That smile faded as _he_ approached Luffy.

 _He_ stopped before him. Tentatively, the boy reached out a hand and paused. _His_ gaze shot up to read Luffy's expression who was smiling, waiting for the boy to make the first move. The boy pinched Luffy's skin and pulled, _he_ immediately let go when the skin stretched.

Luffy's smile grew as _his_ shock expressed itself in how _he_ jumped when the rubbery skin snapped back. Luffy squatted down and stuck out his tongue as his pulled on both his cheeks to outrageous lengths. "Bleh,"

"…you ate a devil fruit." The boy's voice was so soft Luffy barely heard _him_ utter the words. His cheeks snapped back when his fingers slipped in surprise.

"You can talk!" Chopper exclaimed happily.

The boy hunched _his_ shoulders and looked down at _his_ feet. Luffy tapped on _his_ shoulder and had his face stretched into a goofy expression for when the boy looked up. The boy stifled a laugh.

Satisfied, Luffy said, "I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit and now I'm a rubber man."

The boy looked to Chopper expectantly and Chopper happily said, "I'm a reindeer who ate the Human-Human fruit. Devil Fruits have amazing abilities, don't they?"

Sanji nearly panicked right then and there because of _his_ next comment. Shuffling on _his_ feet nervously, the boy said. "I wish I had the Clear-Clear fruit."

"Really?" Luffy asked, unfazed by the boy shuffling _his_ weight between _his_ feet nervously. "That's funny, Sanji wants that fruit too."

 _He_ didn't even dare look at Sanji.

"Why do you want to eat the Clear-Clear fruit?" Chopper asked, hoping to encourage the boy to continue talking but Sanji desperately wished the reindeer had kept his mouth shut.

The boy tilted _his_ head to look solely at _his_ feet and no one else. "So I can disappear."

Chopper's forehead furrowed in concern.

Luffy made a comment on how that answer was boring. Both of his crewmates' attended to the boy and Sanji had no outward reaction but he was desperately struggling to tame his thoughts and stay calm. He thought _he_ couldn't speak. Not only could _he_ speak but – seeing as _he_ knew what first got him interested in the Clear-Clear fruit – _he_ knew everything.

**~~ALL~~BLUE~~**

Later on, Sanji found himself on the first shift of night watch duty. Instead of taking his post in the crow's nest Sanji was at the railing, looking out at the vast and dark ocean before him.

Sanji had been sure that _he_ couldn't talk, at least, that's what he tried to convince himself. Now Sanji had to face an ugly truth that _he_ could speak, had his memories and could spill his secrets at any time. He had to do something about whatever this devil fruit was doing. But what? He couldn't do anything tonight and thinking anymore about _him_ was going to just lead to more stress. Putting out his cigarette, Sanji made for the crow's nest but stopped when he heard a pot hit wood flooring.

The galley light was on, somebody was in his kitchen. Luffy was probably trying to sneak a snack while Sanji was on watch but he's usually smart enough to keep the lights off. Sanji kicked open the galley door to scare Luffy before beating him and scared the occupant Sanji did. The boy dropped the bowl _he_ was holding and it clattered loudly to the kitchen floor.

Sanji frowned. "What the hell are you doing in my kitchen?"

 _He_ shifted beside the stool to try and hide the ingredients behind _him._ Sanji took one look and recognized several items he used to make Nami's snack a few days ago, including some mushed tangerines.

"You stole from Nami-swan's trees?" The boy flinched at the accusation. "And you wasted food in my kitchen." Sanji stalked over and grabbed a rag. "Go back to bed, I'll clean this up."

Much to his annoyance _he_ didn't move, in fact _he_ started to cry.

"Stop crying," the boy flinched at Sanji's harsh tone. Seeing _his_ reaction, Sanji ran his fingers through his hair. A bit awkwardly but gentler, he said. "Please stop crying. Your tears are going to make the inside of the mask wet and it won't dry properly and then your skin will get irritated….. what?"

The boy stared at Sanji while the cook rambled but, even though he couldn't see _his_ face, Sanji knew the boy was thinking about something. The boy touched the top of _his_ iron mask and examined Sanji from head to foot. Sanji shifted uncomfortably, unsure what to do.

The boy in the iron mask fisted the edges of the metal. "You are me."

Sanji's mouth dropped open.

"I am you." The boy added.

Sanji got angry and snapped, "We are **_not-_** _you_ are **_not_** me!"

"You _are_ me." The boy persisted.

"Shut up you shitty brat." Sanji growled.

Even as Sanji stalked forward, _he_ held _his_ ground and stated firmly. "You are me."

"Shut up, you're just from some shitty devil fruit." Sanji stood towering over _him_ and lifted his knee, posed to strike. "You are just some shitty illusion. If I don't get rid of you then they'll learn about everything I've hidden from them and I- and I can't have that!"

Sanji fully extend his leg and brought his foot down with the force he would use to kill. _He_ didn't move, just gripped _his_ fists tight. The lighting was just right and Sanji could see the white of _his_ eye looking up at him with helpless terror but also …. hope. In that moment, Sanji wondered if that's what Judge saw whenever Sanji looked to him to save him from his brothers.

The kitchen counter shattered when Sanji's foot made contact. Wood splintered and the stone counter was reduced to rubble but the boy in the iron mask remained unscathed.

Sanji withdrew his leg and collapsed to his knees before the boy. He gritted his teeth, twisting his hair tightly between his fingers. Even if it was because of a devil fruit, it was still a child.

It was still him.

The boy waited for a moment before saying again, "You _are_ me."

"Yeah," Sanji gasped out in a broken tone, bowing his head further. "I am you."

The cook's kick had not only shattered a good portion of the counter but it shook the entire ship, enough to awaken the sleeping occupants. The Strawhats burst into the galley, all in an assortment of night wear and levels of wakeness.

"Wha-what happened?!" Usopp exclaimed from behind his human shield named Luffy.

"Sanji….?" Nami questioned gently.

The crew had felt like they had entered strange territory. Sanji was turned away from them, hand tangled painfully in his hair. Two halves of an iron helmet lay heavy on the floor next to the boy who stood before Sanji. The pale boy looked up at the crew with his single visible blue eye as his curly eyebrow shot up in alarm.

Luffy looked between the child and his cook and cocked his head. "Sanji has a kid?"

There was an uncertain and awkward tension as the Strawhat pirates gathered around the dining table. Both halves of the iron mask were placed on the table. The boy who looked like Sanji sat beside the aforementioned cook who, in a rare instance, was smoking in the galley. The crew shared looks between them, unsure how to address the issue, all expect Luffy who was waiting on his answer.

"You have a weird way of hiding your kid from us." Luffy said, rocking one of the halves.

"Tch. He's not my kid." Sanji grumbled into his cigarette.

"You look super similar though," said Franky "Like you're clones."

"Eh?" Usopp gasped. "Sanji were you involved in a science experiment that makes billions of you to create an army!?"

" _ **NO!**_ How'd you come to that conclusion!" Sanji yelled.

"One is enough," Zoro grumbled.

"Screw you!" Sanji sighed. "Remember that fight a couple days ago? I got hit by a devil fruit user. Nothing happened at first so I assumed it didn't work but then we found him on the ship."

"The devil fruit made you a father," Luffy said knowingly.

Sanji resisted the urge to throw something at his captain. "He's not my kid, idiot. I already said that."

Robin tapped his chin in thought. "But our Mystery Boy is you _as_ a kid. Am I wrong?"

"Oh Robin- _chawn~_ Of course you would be the first to get to the bottom of this~" Sanji sang out his praises before becoming more subdued. "That's right. This is me… or was me? Che," He ruffled his hair in irritation.

"No way!" Nami gasped. "How old are you?"

"Eight," the boy said shyly.

"Ehhhh?!"

"And this is all because of a devil fruit?" Chopper asked.

Sanji nodded. "It's my best guess."

Zoro's eye flickered between the two curly eyed boys and stated. "You knew who he was all along."

Sanji frowned, "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell us you got hit by a devil fruit user?"

"Because he wasn't hurting anybody! I figured he would disappear shortly and there was no need to worry the crew." Sanji explained, not caring if he sounded a bit defensive.

"And you thought it was okay when we let him wander around our ship?" Zoro's voice rose as he spoke.

"It was none of your business!" Sanji shot back, his own voice rising to match Zoro's.

"Like hell it does. You were hiding stuff from us," Zoro jabbed a finger towards the helmet, "What else are you hiding?"

Sanji nearly bit through the filter of his cigarette.

 _"Mah,"_ voiced Luffy, instantly quelling the rising tension between his crewmates, "Sanji. Join my crew."

The boy looked at Luffy surprised but there was also a shining spark in his eye.

Sanji karate chopped Luffy on the head, "Enough out of you!"

"But we could have two cooks! That means double the meat!" Luffy argued.

"You only need me."

Luffy frowned. "I want two cooks."

"He's not a cook! He's a kid."

_"Awww"_

"Our little Sanji is the result of a devil fruit user. How did you know the user used his ability?" Robin asked.

"A beam,"

"And you have no idea why the devil fruit manifested you as a child?" Robin asked to which Sanji shook his head.

"Oi," the little boy looked up at the larger, "Do you know why you were created?"

"…. To be a soldier,"

Sanji paled at this response.

"What do you mean?" Robin pressed but Sanji held up his hand.

"It's unrelated to why he was created from the devil fruit." Sanji said carefully, avoiding addressing what the boy said.

Robin respected his attempt at evasion and said, "I'll try to figure out the type of devil fruit so we can figure out why the child version of you manifested."

"What about the helmet thing? Was that from the devil fruit user?" Usopp asked.

Sanji knew he should have said "yes" but he hesitated. His silence was apparently enough for Chopper, "You actually wore this? Sanji! You can't even eat in that helmet!"

The boy took one look at the mask and shrank in his seat. Sanji sighed and placed a hand on the younger one's head whose apprehension turned to marvel as the cook stroked his locks. "I only had it for a few months. It wasn't that bad, Chopper."

"But why did you have it on?!" Chopper asked clearly distressed.

Sanji frowned, struggling to figure out how to word his explanation to put the doctor at ease but not reveal anything. "It- It wasn't…. I…."

"I was dead." The littler Sanji piped catching everyone's attention when the boy pointed to the cook. "He became Sanji."

Franky frowned. "You're name's not Sanji?"

The boy thought for a moment. "He's Sanji but I'm Vinsmo-Mmphf!" Sanji slapped a hand right over the boy's mouth.

"You're names Vinsmo?" Usopp chuckled but quickly shut up when Sanji sent him a scalding glare.

"Can I call you Vinny?" Luffy asked the boy.

"No, my name has always been Sanji, Vins… what he was going to say doesn't matter. And not call him Vinny," Sanji grumbled. His crewmates looked at him expectedly.

"It's okay, Sanji," Luffy smiled. "You're a crybaby but I like you."

"That's normal for an eight year old! You're just a monster." Chopper chimed.

"Oh yeah, Shishishishi," Luffy laughed.

"I don't mean to hide anything from you guys but this…. this stuff should really stay in the past. So I got a rule I want to put down." Sanji patted the boy's head. "No asking him questions about me. Got it?"

"You're no fun." Luffy whined.

"You know that makes us extra curious." Nami teased.

Sanji sighed, a little defeated. "I know but I hope that you guys respect my personal boundaries." Sanji hated the looks of surprise, confusion and disappointment that crossed his nakama's faces but he had to make this boundary clear. The meeting concluded with one question, what was the purpose of baby Sanji?

And secretly the crew was all wondering what Sanji had to hide?

* * *

-DigitalGuardian


	2. The man with a mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Thanks for those who commented, I love hearing your thoughts and I appreciate those who left kudos and bookmarked The Boy in the Iron Mask.  
> Enjoy second half.
> 
> 1/25/21

* * *

“Does it make you wonder?” Usopp asked Brook while they lounged on the upper decks. The skeleton was practicing a new song in the early morning which provided plenty of background music while Usopp tended to his green pops. Sanji had just passed by with the littler him trailing behind. Several days had passed and nothing really changed besides the cook’s tendency to watch his little self like a hawk.

“About what?” Brook hummed.

“About what Sanji doesn’t want to talk about?”

Brook paused in strumming his guitar. “Usopp, do you know why I became a soldier?”

Usopp frowned. “No,”

“My father was a career military man and he wanted me to become an upstanding solider while I was much more interested in music.”

Usopp paused in his gardening to give Brook his full attention, “I didn’t know….”

“Because I haven’t mentioned it. I don’t bring it up usually because my father and I had a rocky relationship. My memories of my father… are conflicting….” Brook gazed out over the blue ocean as if he was searching for clarity. “Sanji may have memories that are not easy to talk about. We all handle those memories differently.”

Usopp rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“I’ve lived for many years compared to all of you. I’ve had time to reconcile with my past and live for the present. I believe Luffy has a similar mindset.”

“Definitely a guy who lives in the moment,” Usopp chuckled. “But I wish we could do something for Sanji.”

“He may just need time,” Brook offered. “As his friends, all we can do is be there to support him until he is ready.”

Usopp smiled. “You’re right.”

“Sanji!” Both blonds looked up as Chopper came over. Chopper glanced between the two. “Older Sanji, can I talk to you?”

“Sure. Hey Franky!” Sanji called.

Franky hopped down from the rigging, “What do yah need, Sanji-bro?”

“Watch the little guy. And don’t--”

“Ask him questions.” Franky finished, scooping the boy into his large red hands with a grin. “I got this.”

Chopper brought Sanji to the infirmary. Sanji claimed a seat on the bed while the little doctor hopped up onto his chair to grab some files. Once he was prepared, Chopper turned to Sanji who was getting increasingly curious.

“When I first examined you –er the little you, I said that he was fine.”

Sanji nodded. “Yeah,”

“While definitely deficient of vitamin D from the lack of sun, there weren’t any medical complications and he was well fed. On the surface, he was fine.” Chopper explained.

Sanji frowned at the wording, “Oh?”

Chopper scanned through the sheets on the clipboard. “I found multiple signs of bone fractures, some are still healing, but they were well treated, I almost didn’t notice them but there was still bruises fading….”

Sanji couldn’t help but gulp.

“These injuries point to him… you…. Were beaten.” Chopper put down the clipboard. “Some of these injuries were serious when they happened. I know your rule but Sanji, as your doctor, it’ll be harder to treat you in the future when I don’t know your full medical history.”

It fell silent between the two.

Chopper fidgeted. “I know you don’t want to talk about it but—“

Sanji smiled softly, “Chopper. I appreciate that you care…. You’re right. I’m not ready to talk about it.”

Chopper nodded his head, slightly ashamed. “I know.”

Sanji groaned at Chopper’s depressed mood. “… I want you to know that all my injuries from that time were properly treated. They don’t affect me now, so don’t worry about them. Okay?”

“Okay,” Chopper mumbled.

There was a knock on the door and Robin slipped inside. “Am I disturbing something?”

“Nothing at all, sweet Robin,” replied Sanji. “What request can I fulfill for you?!”

“I have something for you actually,” Robin said. “I found some information regarding the devil fruit you were hit with.”

“Really?”

Robin nodded. “There quite a few beam based devil fruits but there are none that I can discern that should make a version of you manifest but then I started to look over the newspapers. The marine had been boasting about just getting his power so I decided to check the obituary and I got lucky.”

Robin handed Sanji part of the newspaper, there was the obituary of an elderly woman. “Madame Monique, a beloved New World therapist, known for her work in exposure therapy. It was rumored that she used a devil fruit ability to bring her patient’s fears to life so that they could work through their problems. She died a month ago.”

“You think I got hit by a fear devil fruit?” Sanji asked, eyebrows furrowing. “Not sure if you noticed but little me isn’t exactly intimidating. He can’t hurt a fly.”

“If the marine really did eat the devil fruit recently, he may not have full control of his powers. Perhaps he doesn’t even how to fully weaponize his ability.” Robin suggested.

Chopper shivered. “That’s a scary thought.”

“But that still doesn’t explain why he’s still here.”

“It may actually,” said Robin. “Our mystery Sanji may still be here _because_ the user doesn’t have control of his ability…. Or….”

Chopper cocked his head. “Or what?”

“Or it could be a number of possibilities. Perhaps he’ll disappear after the user loses his ability from seastone or death, perhaps there is a time limit and he’ll disappear on his own or maybe this all comes down to Sanji.”

“Me? How?”

“In some way, our mystery boy is one of your fears. Maybe you just have to overcome it.” Robin said.

Sanji ruffled his hair in frustration. “It’s not like I can beat myself up, especially a kid.”

“It’s the best I have to offer.”

He sighed. “I don’t mean to be critical, Robin. This has been… stressful. I would like to brew you some tea as a thank you, Chopper, do you need anything else?”

Chopper shook his head. With this, Sanji exited this infirmary leaving his friends in silence. Instead of leaving, Robin took over where the cook had just sat. Chopper’s neutral expression broke. “I’m worried.”

“I know,”

“He knew what the mask was,”

“Yes, he did.”

“Who expects a child that young to be a soldier?”

“A cruel one,”

“I think I know why Sanji’s fear took form of him as a child.” Chopper said almost too quietly for Robin to hear. She was silent but beckoned for the reindeer with her hand. Chopper slid off his chair and joined her on the bed, allowing for the older woman to hold the teen.

“I know he was held somewhere, probably against his will. He was made to wear that horrible mask and he was _beaten_.” Robin held him closer. “Sanji’s strong like Luffy and Zoro but I’m worried about what happened to him. Whatever it was, I know it left a mark.”

Robin stroked his fur in a soothing manner. “And it’s not a mark we can easily see. I know what it feels like to carry a dark past but Luffy and everyone changed all of that. Sanji will tell us when he’s ready.” Chopper frowned. “What’s wrong Chopper?”

“It’s just…. if the little Sanji hadn’t appeared, I wonder if Sanji would have ever told us anything.”

To that Robin had no reply.

**~~All~~BLUE~~**

Franky whistled while he made his way around the deck of the Thousand Sunny with little Sanji perched safely on his broad shoulders. Like Brook, if took a few days for the boy to warm up to Franky. Strangely enough the boy hadn’t been impressed by his cyborg enhancements and acted much more cautiously around him after seeing them. Their cook had pulled the boy aside and spoke with him in hushed tones. Franky heard Sanji tell himself something though which essentially boiled down to “Franky had feelings too.” Somehow those were the magic words to make the boy give Franky a chance and the cyborg may or may not have cried.

“Do all adults feel this tall?” Sanji asked. Franky stopped whistling, surprised that the boy had spoken without being prompted.

“Suppose so.” Franky chuckled.

“I must be really small to you.” Sanji grumbled.

“You are,” Sanji deflated a bit. “But most people on the crew look small to me… Besides Brook but he’s a twig.” Franky turned his head to look at him, “Don’t look so down. Size isn’t everything just look at what you’ll be in the future. You’re _super_ strong.”

Sanji perked at that, “Really?”

“100% positive! You’re an absolute monster along with that numskull.” Franky laughed, jerking a thumb towards Zoro who had just come out of the galley with a bottle of booze. “Sanji-bro is not going to like that.”

“His fault for not guarding the kitchen,” Zoro replied curtly. “Why isn’t brat curly with pervert curly?”

“He asked to watch our little bro while he talked to Chopper,” Franky explained.

“I’m not a brat.” Sanji grumbled.

“Yeah you are, you’re tiny, you cry, and you’re a brat.” Zoro listed. It was hilarious how the boy’s face flushed a bright red hearing this as he bit his lip in annoyance.

“You’re a slob and all you do is sleep!” The little Sanji yelled. Even he seemed as surprised at his tone as Franky and Zoro were but he continued. “I bet Big Me is _waaaaay_ stronger than you!”

“Yeah right,” Zoro shot back.

“He definitely can! He’s strong!” Sanji declared.

“He’s a perverted idiot,”

Sanji’s huffed, “I bet I could beat you!”

Zoro grinned, “Oh? Do you even know how to fight?” he asked in jest, placing a hand on the hilt of one of his swords. Sanji looked hesitant for a minute before nodding viciously. Zoro didn’t believe him, “With what?”

Sanji’s eyes darted to the three swords at Zoro’s side. The two pirates frowned in confusion but both he and Franky quickly understood what the boy was trying to say. “Eh?”

**~~All~~BLUE~~**

Just a hallway down from the infirmary, Sanji stood, thinking about the conversation he just had with Robin and Chopper. He still felt guilty about being unwilling to tell Chopper anything which was causing the doctor to worry over him. Chopper shouldn’t have to feel that way just because Sanji still hated to think about being related to Judge and his brothers. Judge’s words still quietly haunted Sanji when he allowed Sanji to flee, to never be associated with the Vinsmokes.

“Che, like I want to be one of them,” Sanji murmured. Though if Sanji told Chopper his family history, he wondered what Judge would do to the little doctor in order to ensure no one discovered Sanji’s connection to the Vinsmoke name. Sanji exhaled. It was safer this way. Chopper would get over it.

“Sanji?”

Sanji turned to face Nami, he hadn’t even realized she was there. Nami smiled and came to join him, “Where’s the little guy?”

“Franky’s watching him.”

Nami placed her hands on her hips and said teasingly, “I’m glad you have enough sense to not leave him alone. It’s surprising the kids hasn’t faced more life threatening situations, oh wait, he’s already gone overboard.”

Sanji felt guilty over that as well, nearly letting a kid - real or not - drown just because he was worried about his own secrets.

“I can babysit him if you want. I charge 1,000 belis an hour.” 

“You’re amazing, Nami-swan.” Nami could tell Sanji was being genuine but he was also shifting on the soles of his feet. His shoulders hunched as he ran his fingers through his hair.

For some reason, his gesture really stuck with Nami. It reminded her back to when she first held little Sanji in her arms, how he shied away from her touch. Sanji hadn’t changed much since he was a kid. It simply added to the complex and contradicting puzzle that made Sanji. It was like trying to reconcile the reason their cook and his child self wanted the Clear-clear fruit. Maybe some of Sanji’s quirks that she usually associated to him because he’s a perverted – but chivalrous – cook, stemmed from a more defensive nature before taking a life of its own.

“Is something wrong?” Nami inquired.

“It’s nothing you shouldn’t have to worry about,”

“It’s Luffy isn’t?” Nami guessed. “I bet he can’t stop asking questions.”

Sanji let out a frustrated chuckle. “The last time I chased our captain off, he was asking me-him if he’s hunted a giant rhino before.”

“Luffy’s a lot to handle especially for a little kid,” replied Nami.

“He’s tough,” he replied curtly.

“I’m wasn’t saying he isn’t,”

Sanji frowned. “I shouldn’t have said that. Sorry, Nami. You’ve taken care of him since he appeared out of nowhere.”

“I may not have known who he was but there was no way I not going to help him.” Nami stated firmly, crossing her arms.

“You’re kindness is making me fall in love you all over again.” Sanji swooned. “Ah! I gotta get the kid!”

Nami watch his retreating back and realize how much Sanji was burying a darkness deep within him.

At this moment, Nami felt like Sanji reminded her of how she used to be. Closed off and hurting even behind a smile. It wasn’t until Nami met Luffy was she able to free herself from that darkness and feel alive again for the first time in years. Usopp, Zoro were there for her and even Sanji though the chef had only met her once.

Nami wanted to be there for him too.

“Sanji~” Nami hummed, catching up to the chef and wrapping her arm around his. She could visible see a shudder of joy radiate off Sanji from the closeness. “You know,” she said a little more seriously, rest her head against his shoulder. “We here too. Don’t take it all by yourself.”

Sanji didn’t respond right away as they walked towards the door. “I know.”

_Liar._

Nami nearly tripped when he stopped right as he exited the door.

“Ow!.... Sanji?” She maneuvered around him to see what had stopped him in his tracks. Franky, Usopp, Brook and Luffy and Zoro sat side by side, watching with grinning faces as the little Sanji swung around a sword. What was most shocking was that, despite the sword being too big for him, the boy was able to wield it with some level of skill. After a final thrust, he turned to his audience expectantly.

“SUPER,” Franky cheered and Luffy clapped.

“Encore!” Usopp cheered.

Zoro leaned forward and patted the boy on his head. “Not bad, baby dartbrow.”

“I didn’t know you could use a sword,” Nami acknowledged. The cook didn’t respond but vibrated with fury. He strode over to the others.

Zoro saw him approach and grinned mockingly. “Didn’t know you were good with a blade, we should fight.”

“Who’d win?” Luffy asked.

“Zoro obviously, maybe Sanji learned swordsmanship but he doesn’t practice it religiously.” Usopp said.

“Who cares?!” Sanji growled and snatched the sword from the younger’s hands. The boy shrank under the cook’s scalding glare. “What was the one rule!?”

“It’s not our fault.” Zoro stated, “He told us.”

“Bullshit.”

“I did.” The younger admitted. “I wanted to show them I was strong.”

Sanji went quiet while he looked down at the boy and then at the sword in his hand. Zoro caught it easily when Sanji tossed Wadou to him.

“You should be more careful with your treasure.” Sanji said and sighed. He kneeled down to look at the boy and held up his hands. “You see these. These are the precious tools of a cook. Fighting with them means risking our ability to cook. You got that?”

The little Sanji sniffled but nodded his head.

Sanji stood back up. “Lunch will be soon.”

The boy wiped away the forming tears and watched Sanji retreat into the galley.

Brook was startled when an arm grew out of his shoulder and tapped his cheekbone to get his attention. Following the arm’s direction, the skeleton found himself in the library where Robin was waiting for him.

“Yoho, Miss Robin you nearly scared me out of skin, well, if I had any to begin with!” Brook greeted.

“I wanted to pick at your brain before lunch, though you have none,” Brook’s jaw snapped shut when Robin snatched up his opportunity for a joke. She offered him a cup of tea as he sat on the cushioned seats. From her stack of books she pulled out a single book. “Have you heard of Sora and the Germa Kingdom?”

“I have not heard of the tale.” Brook said as he sipped his tea.

“You’re expression says otherwise.”

“I have no face to express.”

“I can tell.” Robin said with a smile, propping her chin in delicate manner that Brook felt was marginally threatening.

“And I can only assume you’re delving into Sanji’s history.” Brook replied, placing his cup down.

“It’s the curious side of me,”

“We should respect his privacy,” Brook stated firmly.

“You know it will be nearly impossible to respect Sanji’s rule. Without even thinking about it, the boy is revealing a lot about him,” Robin pointed out.

“You mean with the sword fighting?” Brook guessed.

“Just one instant of many. Before the mask came off, I was watching mystery boy one of the evenings an offered to read him a bed time story. There is only a limited amount of books in our library suited for a child but the Tales of the North Blue was perfect. Mystery boy looked interested but when he saw the tale about the Germa Kingdom he acted very uncomfortable.”

“You think as a child Sanji knew about Germa?”

Robin nodded. “That’s what I inferred from his behavior.”

“Northern children stories, even their songs, are known for being moral anecdotes. They’re a bit depressing at best and horrifying at worst, perhaps it left a bad impression on him,” Brook suggested.

“I don’t believe that’s the case.” Robin retorted. 

Brook sighed, letting his bones sag. “I didn’t know of this tale when I was a Rumbar pirate but I knew of the Germa Kingdom. They were considered the most brutal and vicious of warmongers. I knew several crewmates from the North Blue who had personally experienced the frightening military force ravage their homelands. I heard a member of the royal family was capable of singlehandedly bringing a country to its knees. Some say that the King wasn’t even human. I do not know what has become of Germa but, Robin, I can tell you that you’ll only find misfortune and destruction following the Vinsmo…. Oh dear,”

Robin let Brook take a moment to process what had come out from his own teeth. It took several minutes before Brook spoke again, “Sanji was originally from the North Blue?”

Robin nodded. “Yes,”

“…” Brook took a sip of his tea to calm his nerves. “….. I could only imagine how a kind soul such as his would have been tormented in a place like _that_.”

Robin couldn’t help but think back to her talk with Chopper, about fading bruises and healing bones. “I agree.”

**~~All~~BLUE~~**

Sanji didn’t speak during lunch and promptly disappeared after everyone was served. The only sound in the galley was Luffy tearing through the food. After everyone was served, Sanji disappeared. Little Sanji didn’t dare look up and just poked at his potatoes. 

“You would find more cheer in a graveyard,” Brook muttered.

“He just looks so sad,” Usopp whispered to Nami.

“I wouldn’t want to be scolded by a big version of me either.” Nami whispered back. 

“You gonna eat that?” Luffy asked, pointing to Sanji’s bread roll.

“NO!” Luffy recoiled when Chopper stabbed him with his hoof. “Sanji’s already small enough as is. He needs all the nutrients he can get!”

“It’s okay,” Sanji handed Luffy his roll. “I’m not hungry.”

“I get it. You’re not hungry ‘cause you’re upset.” Luffy acknowledged as he stuffed his face. “I’m the opposite. When Ace and I fought, I would eat his food too.”

Sanji looked to him curiously, “Ace?”

Luffy smiled, “My brother,”

“You have brothers too?” The strawhats failed to hide their surprise when the boy asked this. They were even more confused by his tone. Instead of sounding excited that he and Luffy shared a commonality, Sanji’s expression was mix of sadness and pity.

Luffy didn’t notice the look the boy gave him. “Yeah, Ace could be really mean sometimes especially when I got him mad. One time he kicked me out of our tree house to go get dinner after I ate everything and I got eaten by a tiger.”

“You were weak.” 

“The animals where I grew up were huge! Buuuut Ace would be there to save me if I got into trouble.” Luffy explained. Sanji scrunched his face in confusion. “Oi, what’s with the face? I’m just trying to cheer you up.”

“Sorry, it’s just…” Sanji quickly covered his mouth.

“What’s wrong Sanji?” Nami asked.

“Are you afraid that you’ll reveal more about Sanji’s past and he’ll be even madder at you?” Robin suggested. The boy nodded.

Sanji lifted his hand up just enough to ask, “Did you know about my siblings?”

Nami grimaced. “No…”

Sanji groaned and smacked his head against the table.

“It’s okay, you didn’t mean to.” Franky said, trying to ease the boy’s guilt. “I’m sure Sanji-bro would understand.”

“This is getting confusing talking about the cooks.” Zoro groused and stood up to leave but not before he went into the cabinets and rummaged around until he successfully pulled out a bottle of booze.

“How about we settle down for an afternoon nap? I have the perfect tune to sooth our bellies and our minds.” Brook offered.

“Who’s on dish duty?” Franky asked.

“Usopp and Sanji,” Nami said, they all looked at the only Sanji present. Nami grabbed Luffy by the back of his collar when he tried to sneak away. “Luffy takes Sanji’s turn.”

“But I took my turn doing dishes. Chopper help!”

“You’re sacrifice won’t be forgotten,” said Usopp and Chopper nodded in agreement.

“Noooo!”

“You don’t have to. I wanna do something,” Sanji volunteered, quickly stacking a pile a plates and running it to the sink.

Usopp sighed when everyone’s expectant look fell on him and he knew it was now on him to comfort the kid. Well if the Usopp had to wait until their Sanji was ready to talk to them, the least he could do was help the mini version.

Usopp and Sanji got to work cleaning. Sanji stood on the stool to dry the dishes Usopp passed to him and stack them off to the side. To fill the silence was the faint sound of Brook playing his guitar in the distance.

“Still upset about the whole sword thing?” Usopp asked as he passed the next dish.

“Why doesn’t he use swords anymore?” Sanji asked.

“I never knew you learned how to use swords to be honest. Sanji’s always used the Black Leg style. I can finish the rest and you can join the others.”

“I’ve just been in the way since I got here I need to do something.” Sanji stated firmly and vigorously dried the next dish.

“I understand what you’re feeling. I used to worry about getting left behind,” Usopp admitted.

“Because you’re weak,”

Usopp sighed. “You don’t have to be blunt.”

“I saw you cowering when the marines attacked,” said Sanji.

“Have you ever seen a sniper on the front lines? Not very smart,” Usopp defended.

“Then you’re weak.” While Sanji just said that, he sounded dejected. Usopp had a feeling Sanji wasn’t talking about the long-nosed pirate, he had to wonder why Sanji was so fixated on being strong.

“You know, a couple years ago you taught me a really important lesson.”

“I did?”

Usopp nodded. “Robin was in trouble a few years ago. I tried to save her but no matter what I did, I couldn’t do anything. Because you’re right, compared to everyone here, I’m pretty much your average guy. But Sanji told me this, everyone has things they can and can’t do. So I’ll do what you can’t do and you do what I can’t do.”

Sanji frowned. “I don’t get it.”

“Look at me. I’m not strong but my skills as a sharpshooter are unmatched. That’s where my strength lies.” Usopp smiled, “Luffy’s crew is pretty special, we all have weaknesses but we have our nakama to support us.”

“Sanji has just as much monstrous strength as Luffy and Zoro but that’s not what he’s most proud of.” Usopp explained. “But you know that too.” Sanji looked thoughtfully at his face reflecting in the dish he dried and smiled a little. So Usopp continued. “I’ve seen the look you give when Sanji cooks.”

Little Sanji’s face flushed a light pink.

“I think you know deep down that strength isn’t everything. You’re our cook after all.” Usopp said, ruffling his sudsy hands through the boy’s hair.

“HEH!! You’re getting me wet!” Sanji yelped as he tried to get the soap out of his hair.

“You look like an old man.” Usopp grinned and picked two foamy lumps of suds, “But no old man is complete without a beard!”

“No!!!” Sanji shrieked, struggling vainly to fend off Usopp’s soapy hands.

After Sanji had a big foam beard and Usopp had some mutton chops their struggle ended. Usopp leaned back and Sanji used a towel to clean his face. The sniper knelt down and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Be proud of who you are.”

The smile on the boy’s face made Usopp feel satisfied.

**~~All~~BLUE~~**

Zoro found the cook in the hull, sitting on one of the storage crates. His cigarette had long been burned out but the cook just fiddled with his lighter.

“Is this where you come to sulk?”

Sanji only acknowledged the swordsman by saying, “Is this where you come to drink booze?”

“Only when our cook comes to sulk,” Zoro replied, sitting down on a crate across from Sanji’s. He held the bottle before the cook’s face. “Are you going to let me drink it all?”

Sanji glared at him through the bottle and from Zoro’s perspective the glass further distorted the cook’s already curly eyebrow. Zoro tried his hardest not to grin. Sanji swiped the bottle and took a large gulp.

“With how you handle your kitchen knives, I should have guessed you knew how to wield a sword.” Zoro remarked.

“If you’re trying to fish for information wait until you actually got me drunk.” Sanji grumbled, shoving the booze into Zoro’s hands.

“Won’t take long, seeing you didn’t eat,”

“I don’t want to hear that from you.” Sanji grumbled. The two sat and listened to the ship rocking gently against the waves. Occasionally the bottle was passed between them. After a while Sanji sighed, leaning back. “How is he?”

“Brat Curly? Feeling sorry for himself like Big Curly.”

“I’m not feeling sorry for myself or him.”

Zoro promptly asked, “Why aren’t you mad at me?”

“Huh?”

“I gave him the sword, why aren’t you mad at me?”

Sanji looked at his hands. “I was more upset with him having the sword.” He clenched them. “That’s not me.”

“Not anymore but brat you doesn’t know that. He’s not a cook.” Zoro pointed out.

“I know that! It just… seeing him with a sword reminded me of…” Sanji trailed off.

“Remind you of what?”

Sanji frowned and snatched back to bottle, “ _Che_. Nice try,”

“Your whole rule about not ask’n little you questions is stupid. Got something to hide?”

Sanji didn’t rise to his goading. “You don’t need to know everything about me to trust me. I’m sure there’s plenty of stuff that you haven’t told us.” Zoro quietly took back the bottle and downed the majority of what remained. “Oi, don’t hog it all.”

“Booze wasn’t for you,” Zoro’s words vibrated into the bottle. Sanji wanted to ask what he meant by that. Before the blond got the chance, Zoro freed one of his swords and placed it on his lap. Though the light was dim, Sanji could see it was the white one, the one that Zoro meticulously cared for and treasured. The swordsman ran his hand over the scabbard. “Do you know what this sword is called?”

“It’s Wadou somethin’n, right?”

“This is Wadou Ichimonji, it was gifted to me by my sensei.” Zoro snorted in amusement. “When I was a kid I challenged dojos to test my strength. When I challenged Sensei Koushirou he refused to fight me and had his daughter to fight me.”

“He sent a lady to fight his battles?”

“His daughter was his _star pupil_ and she kicked my ass.” Zoro said.

Sanji laughed a little. “Seriously? A monster like you could actually lose?”

Zoro grinned. “We fought 2001 times and I didn’t beat her a single time.”

Sanji laughed harder. “You sucked that much!?”

“Kuina was strong! **_My rival_** ,” Zoro snapped, shutting Sanji up. The swordsman took another swing. “We promised each other that one of us would become the greatest swordsman but she didn’t get the chance.”

Sanji sobered up hearing this. “Is she…?”

Zoro gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the sword. “She fell down the stairs. It was stupid. I’ll never have a chance to beat her.” He held the sword into the air. “I don’t only carry my dream but hers as well.”

“That’s… quite the burden…” Sanji said softly. Zoro just took another drink. “I never knew.”

“That’s why I told you.”

“A sad story for a shitty story? I’ll pass.” Though he said this, Sanji brought his knees to his chest to hide his face with them.

“You’re not the only one on this crew who’s had it rough so stop being so pitiable.” Zoro said, while his tone was neutral, the words cut deep into Sanji’s mind.

Everyone on this crew had faced something terrible when they were young, Sanji knew this. It was thanks to Luffy that they were truly able to move forward. Luffy could appreciate Sanji’s dream because he as just as big of a dreamer as the cook. Besides Zeff, no one really ever had faith in in his dream or Sanji. Being on the crew gave him a warm sense of contentment. This was where he truly belonged. Sanji couldn’t deny how special everyone on this ship was to him. He would protect their dreams with his life. Sanji buried his face deeper into his knees. He could tell that the swordsman patiently waiting for an answer.

Against his better judgement, Sanji spoke “….When Zeff told me that woman should be worshipped and respected, it made sense to me.”

“Oh?”

Sanji nodded, the words were choking up in his throat. “Before… before I knew Zeff, before I became a cook… the only two people in my life who showed any kindness were my mother and my sister. The men I knew were scum. Ugly, crude and brutal. They only cared for their ambitions and they had the power to get what they wanted. And I was… not like them.”

Zoro let Sanji have a moment to just breathe before wordlessly passing him the bottle again.

“The end,” Sanji whispered.

**~~All~~BLUE~~**

It was Nami who found them in the hull. Both were lying across the crate they were sitting on, their legs reaching across to the other’s crate, snoring away. The orangette was ready use her Climatact to give them the rudest awakening ever for skipping work and not letting her join in the afternoon drink session but she saw just how tired Sanji looked. He was snoring softly with his cheek smoosh against Zoro’s boot. Zoro’s eyes opened as soon as Nami stepped on one of the squeaky floorboards. His eyes darted over to Sanji drooling on his boot. A silent understanding passed between them.

“Hey Sanji,” Nami tapped his cheek as Zoro settled back down, closing his eyes.

Sanji’s eyelid flickered open and blearily looked at the navigator, “N-Nami?” Sanji quickly tried to put himself together. He wiped the spit from his lips and looked relieved when he saw Zoro’s eyes were closed. Righting himself, Sanji kneed Zoro’s leg, “Oi, marimo, wake up.”

Zoro grunted.

“I wonder if he is nocturnal,” said Nami.

“It takes so much effort for him to think he needs the sleep,” Sanji said.

“Last time I share booze with you,” voiced the swordsman.

“You took from my stash!”

Zoro used the hilt of his sword to keep Sanji’s foot from smashing into his face while he grinned.

“Geeze you two,” Nami sighed. Her checks flushed when her stomach rumbled, she hated how Sanji looked at her with worry.

“Are you hungry?”

Nami laughed uneasily. “To be honest, I came looking for you to see what dinner was?”

Sanji frowned. “What time is it?”

“Seven,”

“That late, shit!” Sanji nimbly maneuvered his way around his crewmates. “I haven’t even started!” 

Sanji cursed under his breath seeing how dark it was outside. He could see Brook, Chopper, Usopp and Luffy lying around the ship in a daze. It hurt to hear Luffy moaning under his breath about food. He’ll whip up a feast for them as quickly as possible. Nobody was going to be hungry on this ship.

That plan went out the window when he saw the state of his kitchen. Once again Sanji found the littler version of himself by the counter. It was an absolute mess. His sink was full of dirty dishes and egg shells, the counters were covered with flour and salt. Some dough batter was on the floor. The boy yelped, nicking his finger with a knife when Sanji burst into the galley.

“I-I just wanted to help,” the boy squeaked.

Taking a deep breath, Sanji rolled up his sleeves and got to work. First he tended to the child, bandaging his hands. “You were trying to make a quiche.”

The boy looked at him with wonder and awe. “You can tell?”

Sanji nodded. This wasn’t the meal he was planning but he doesn’t waste food. This little version of him wasn’t a chef at all but everyone needed to start somewhere. “Go get the milk and I’ll finish chopping up the mushrooms,”

Excitedly, the little boy ran to the fridge. It didn’t take long for the large quiche to be prepared and put into the oven. Once Sanji set the timer, he turned back to where the child him sat on the stool.

The boy was tracing how the bandages wrapped around his fingers and looking at him nervously. “Are you mad that I’m here?”

The question caught Sanji off guard. “What?”

“Why would you want me around? I keep saying things I shouldn’t and anything I do I mess up.” He rambled.

“… I mean… I was terrified when you first popped up…” Sanji shifted uncomfortably where he stood before finding his resolve and crossed the distance between them and kneeled down so that he could get the boy to look at him. “I haven’t really been fair to you. It’s not your fault all this shitty stuff’s happened.” Sanji smiled. “You actually fit in really well.”

Little Sanji was quiet but worked up the courage to shyly ask, “The… The All Blue… are you….”

“I’m going to find it.” Sanji stated, a feeling of unbridled joy burst within him, “This is a ship of dreams after all.”

A smile crept onto the boy’s face. “I like it here.” He leaned back to and savored the moment and said with reverie. “A week ago I thought I would never get a chance to be a cook and find the All Blue. But now…. Everyone in the crew is so nice. Luffy, he’s so strong and I’m a _cook_. I’m _his_ cook. It feels like a dream. I never want to wake up.”

Sanji mulled over his words and couldn’t keep a pit from forming in his stomach, choking up his words. He smelled smoke. Sanji’s younger self looked past him as his expression morphed to horror.

“FIRE!!!”

The quiche and the oven were going up in a bright blaze. In his haste, Sanji had accidently added several extra digits to when he preheated the oven. Sanji shielded the boy has the flames surged. “SHIT!!”

“ ** _SANJI!!!!_** ” Luffy yelled as he kicked down the door, the rest of the deck gang with him.

“OH NO THE OVEN’S ON FIRE!!!” Usopp screamed.

“NOOOO THE FOOD!!!” Brook wailed.

“We need a firefighter!” Chopper yelped.

The commotion brought Zoro, Nami and Robin to the galley. Zoro yelled, “What the hell!?”

“Put it out!” Nami ordered.

“On it girlie!” Franky announced as he slid into the galley and aimed a cannon-sized, shaken up cola bottle at the oven. “ _FRANKYYYYYY!_ ”

Sanji instantly realized what the cyborg was planning, “FRANKY NO!!!”

“ _RADICAL COLA!!!!_ ” Franky knocked the cap off and the cola blasted from the bottle. The soda splattered against the oven, dousing the fire and everyone in the galley.

“Augh!” Nami gasped, cola dripping from her skirt. “I can’t believe you, Franky!!”

Franky laughed from where he was sprawled out on the floor.

“As unconventional as it was, it did save the ship from burning down, leaving us stranded in the Sea King infested waters,” Robin hummed, wiping some of the cola onto Usopp’s dry pants.

“Hey!”

“I don’t want to be Sea King food!” Chopper wailed.

“Cut it out Robin. Cola was over the top,” said Nami.

“Fufufu,”

Zoro shook the cola from his swords. “This will be a pain to clean.”

Luffy fell to his knees and grieved, _“foooooood,”_

Chopper patted him comfortingly on the back. “Nothing could withstand annihilation from a cola blast.”

“Ah!” Luffy grabbed a charred and soggy piece of quiche and ate it. Both Sanjis cringed but the straw hatted pirate exclaimed happily. “It’s good!”

“How good can that be?” Usopp wondered aloud.

“Anything’s good when you’re hungry enough,” was Brook’s reply.

“Guess we’re going hungry tonight because of our air head cook,” Zoro said flippantly.

Luffy glared at his swordsman. “Zoro, this is serious.”

“Then let’s go hunt a Sea King,”

“You’ll get us killed!” Nami shrieked.

“OW!!” Franky yelled, striking a pose. “We can have a barbecue!”

“Barbecue! Barbecue! Barbecue!” Brook, Usopp and Chopper cheered but received a swift punch each from Nami.

“Enough,” She pointed a finger at Franky. “I don’t want to hear any more ideas from you!”

Sanji watch his crew bicker and thinking he should be the one freaking out. He just ruined dinner but Sanji found himself relishing in his crew’s antics. He felt right at home among this chaos. Little him was right, it did feel like a dream. The pit that had formed in his stomach suddenly filled him with a shocking cold. What if, he wouldn’t be able sail with them forever? He had already been living on borrowed time. If Reiju hadn’t bent the bars, if Judge had decided that it was too risky letting his failure roam free, if Zeff didn’t take him in…. Sanji’s life had been full of luck. He was lucky that he’s been able to live his dream so far.

Sanji clamped his hand over his eyes to try and stop the tears and whispered. “Sorry,” His words – quiet compared to his crewmates’ yelling – were raw and instantly caught their attention.

“It was a mistake.” Luffy assured. “Don’t worry about dinner.”

“That’s not! That’s not the point. Eve- Even if this can’t last. I want you all to know, I’m so _grateful_. Thank you for caring about a failure like me.” Sanji breathed out.

The galley quieted. It wasn’t a common occurrence but the Strawhats have seen their cook cry before. But this was different. These weren’t tears of rejection or tears of jealousy. Each sob sounded more broken than the last. Yes, the Strawhats had seen Sanji cry before but they had never seen him so _vulnerable_.

Two hands found their way to his cheeks, rubber squeaking as the tears were wiped away

“Sanji,” Luffy said, the Strawhats had gathered around their cook. “We’re not going anywhere.”

“…” Through his tears Sanji tried to smile, “Yeah.”

He watched as Sanji was surrounded by the ones that loved and cared for him and smiled.

**~~All~~BLUE~~**

The rest of the evening was a blur to Sanji. When he awoke in the morning he was near the center of a strawhat dogpile. Luffy’s rubbery arms were wound tightly around him, holding him place. He could feel the corner of Franky’s boxy arm digging uncomfortably into his back but Robin’s delicate hand on his chest inclined Sanji to stay crushed in the pile.

Sanji felt a bit mortified that he ended crying in front of the crew, especially _Zoro_. If the swordsman dared to bring up, Sanji would dump out all the booze and only serve him his least favorite food. But the initial shock eventually faded because who cared if he cried, it didn’t make him weak and Sanji knew that his crew understood that. They understood hardship and came out stronger from it, not unlike Sanji. Once upon a time, Sanji was weak and his family made sure he knew by beating him and punishing him for his failures. But thanks to Zeff, he became strong, strong enough to protect his dreams and loved ones.

Sanji shifted so that Robin’s hand was over his heart and Franky’s arm wasn’t digging into his back as much. It also gave Sanji a better angle to look at his captain’s snoring face. His snoring was grating to the ears because of that damn dumbass was sleeping with his finger stuck up his nose. Luffy really didn’t look like much yet this man who accepted them for all their flaws and failures and would face the devil to protect his nakama.

The cook relaxed back into the pile with a scoff, “Idiot.”

Breakfast could be late today.

**~~All~~BLUE~~**

The other Sanji was gone. They searched the entirety of the ship but there was not a trace of the boy. The pieces of the iron mask were gone as well. It was as if the boy never existed. Perhaps Robin had been right about having to “overcome your fear” thing.

Sanji still wasn’t ready to talk to his crew about what had happened to him but there was one burden that had been lifted for him. It had been a quiet thought in the back of the mind, a terrified “what if” that kept him awake as a child on the Baratie, a horrible chance that Judge would change his mind and drag Sanji back to that hell. It didn’t matter how strong Sanji had become, he would lose his loved ones and he would be powerless to stop it. Just as powerless as he was as child.

The dreaded feeling of helplessness was gone now. Sanji guess he had _him_ and _his_ meddling to thank for that. Sanji decided that he wasn’t going to fear what hasn’t happened yet. He would continue on adventuring with those who loved and cared for him. If the past ever crawled out of its dark pit, Sanji wouldn’t stand by helplessly. Sanji would protect his nakama no matter the cost.

That was for certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That concludes that I wrote during a single week on a whim which has inspired me to brainstorm several other One Piece stories since then. This story really is a bunch of concepts about Sanji that I would love to see in fanfiction and I'm glad I was able to express them altogether in a single story. 
> 
> There will be a pseudo-sequel to The Boy in the Iron Mask that takes place in Wano and examines moments of when Sanji reunites with the crew members that didn't go to Whole Cake Island. It might be a while before I write this because I have been focusing on another but its on the list of things to do. 
> 
> For now, have an awesome January and I'll see you later!  
> -DigitalGuardian


End file.
